1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide assemblies and, more particularly, to a front release mechanism for a slide assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer servers for computer systems are often mounted in rack structures for convenience and to conserve floor space. Typically, several computer servers are spaced vertically and mounted in each rack structure. To facilitate access to the individual servers for maintenance or upgrades, each server is typically mounted on a pair of slide assemblies to allow the server to slide into and out of the rack structure.
Typical slide assemblies comprise two or more telescoping slide segments. An outer or stationary slide segment is mounted to a frame of the rack structure, and an inner or load-carrying slide segment is mounted to the server. The stationary slide segment is usually C-shaped and defines a channel in which the inner slide segment is slidable to extend or retract the slide assembly. A ball-bearing assembly is movably positioned in the channel to facilitate sliding engagement of the inner slide segment with respect to the outer slide segment. Other types of bearing assemblies, such as solid-bearing slide assemblies are also used.
Many slide assemblies additionally contain an intermediate slide segment that interconnects the stationary slide segment and the load-carrying slide segment and allows a greater length of extension, thus allowing a rack-mounted server to extend beyond the confines of the rack structure for increased access. Many slide assemblies further contain a lock-out mechanism to maintain the position of the server computer once the slide assembly is fully extended and to prevent the unintentional detachment of the load-carrying slide segment from the slide assembly. The lock-out feature conveniently allows the slide assembly to remain securely extended while performing work on the computer.
The location of the lock-out mechanism is dictated, in part, by the strength requirements of the telescoping slide segments. Server computers usually require a robust slide assembly to adequately support their weight, and slide assemblies constructed for this purpose must be able to withstand significant bending moments when extended. Therefore, each extended slide segment must be securely supported by the preceding segment, which usually allows roughly half of any given slide segment to extend beyond the outer end of the preceding segment. Accordingly, there is an overlap of the rearward portion of the load-carrying segment and the forward portion of the preceding segment. Most lock-out mechanisms are positioned within this overlap.
This is an inconvenient lock-out mechanism location when attempting to release and retract the server computer. To disengage typical lock-out mechanisms, a technician manually actuates a release, such as by pivoting a latch about its attachment point to disengage a cutout on the latch from a flange protruding from the slide segment. Accordingly, the technician must reach to the rearward portion of the load-carrying member to actuate the release mechanism. Typically, a technician must simultaneously actuate both lock-out mechanisms and apply a retracting force to the server computer. This can be difficult, or even impossible, appreciating that the slide assemblies are usually mounted on opposing sides of the server, and a technician must simultaneously reach both lock-out mechanisms.
Moreover, once actuated, many lock-out mechanisms do not maintain a disengaged state and are biased to return to a locked state if the manual actuation is released before the load-carrying segment begins retracting into a preceding slide segment. Therefore, not only must a technician simultaneously reach both lock-out mechanisms, but the technician must also manually hold them in an actuated state while exerting a retracting force on the server computer. Not only does it require dexterity and coordination to simultaneously actuate multiple lock-out mechanisms, but the technician must then exert an additional force on the computer server, which requires a technician to exert a retracting force without the use of his hands, or in the case of a heavy load, a second technician must exert the retracting force.